


Uninvited Guest

by Typhoon_56



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: River Song is back in Stormcage with no way out for the time being, so when a mysterious stranger appears she can't run away.





	Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me a while to finish but I'm quite happy with it :)
> 
> Also this is set during Eleven's era when River didn't believe the Doctor loved her as much as she loved him, but obviously it's later for missy. (Time travel is confusing okay!)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading!

The repetitive pitter patter of rain echoed out in the empty room, the grey, bleak walls lighting up occasionally as lighting struck outside. It was safe to say that the weather certainly matched the mood of the room, as it was as if each raindrop ebbed away any resemblance of fun there was left. 

Although that was the point really, since prison wasn't exactly suppose to be fun.

Even so, River had always found a way to make her time in Stormcage more bearable. But for some reason she just couldn't shake away the sense boredom this time; perhaps it was because she knew that she wasn't due another visit from her husband for at least a couple months. Or maybe it had something to do with the guards confiscating her contraband vortex manipulator after she had accidently left it out one night. 

All River knew was that the day felt pretty terrible. And unbeknownst to her, it was only going to get worse. 

'My my! Aren't you the poster girl for happiness' 

It was the Scottish accent that piqued River's attention the most as she glanced up from her reclined position on her bed to see a figure hovering by the bars of her cell. The figure appeared to be a guard but River was in no mood for games today.

'I didn't realise guards were being paid for patronisation, if I had known that I might've gotten a job here too.' River mocked. 

'Now we both know that would never happen. They don't tend to employ murderers.' The figure said coldly.

'If you're trying to get a reaction from me then you should know that it won't work. I've had a lifetime to learn how to ignore others'

'Yes I suppose you would be good at ignoring what you've done by now'

True to her word, River appeared unfazed by her words and remained neutral.

This only served to annoy the mystery woman who smiled coldly at the lack of response.

'Now you'll have tell me this since the details are a bit fuzzy but how exactly did you do it?' The woman said nonchalantly, scratching her head in exaggeration.

'Did you electrocute him? Drown him? Chop him up into little pieces and feed him to hungry fishes?' The woman flashed an unnerving grin as she let out a cackle.

The room quietened once more as River still wouldn't answer, the woman appeared to tire of the questions.

'Oh please don't tell me you shot him. That's just boring.' She asked, sounding disappointed at the thought.

'Look I don't know who you are or what you want but I suggest you go. Before it's the fishes feeding time.' River exclaimed.

The woman laughed at the response, happy she had finally got a reaction out of River.

'So you do have some fire afterall. I'm glad cause otherwise I would've gotten bored and I tend to get an itchy trigger finger when I'm bored.' The woman pulled a gun out and mimicked pulling the trigger for effect.

River scrunched her face up in confusion as she looked at the gun, before sitting up on her bed.

'That's not a regulation weapon... you're not a guard are you?' 

'Nothing gets past you does it?' The woman mocked.

'But no I'm not a guard, although I do look pretty great in this uniform. Don't you think?' 

The woman then twirled around before winking at River. 

'I think I should call for help' 

'Go ahead. Be my guest. But if you do I must warn you, my trigger finger got a tad bored earlier and hid a teeny tiny bomb in the guards office. So if you do shout...'

'Boom!' The woman's eyes lit up at the thought of the potential destruction as she mimicked a bomb exploding with her hands. 

'Okay. What do you want then?'

'Can't a gal just get to know someone and try and make a friend' The woman joked, when she realised River wasn't joining in on the fun she sighed heavily before continuing.

'No? Fine. I want to know what makes you so special.'

'I'm not special' River said curtly.

'You are to him. So you must be'

'That sounds an awful lot like jealousy to me' River said, raising an eyebrow in question.

The woman scoffed loudly at the notion, 'Jealousy? Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't care less about you if I tried.'

'Although I will admit, I am a little hurt I didn't have the opportunity to at least turn him down. I mean have you seen this in heels? ' The woman said sounding offended as she motioned towards her body as though that was enough explanation.

'If you just came here to talk about my husband then you should know that you're wasting your time'

'I don't know about that. I'm having a lovely time watching you stand there in your little bird cage' The woman jeered.

'He hasn't let you out in a while, has he? Maybe he's gotten bored of you.' The woman said cruelly.

River only scoffed at this, 'I am a lot of things but boring is not one of them.'

'Then why has he left you here for so long?' The woman asked, sounding genuinely curious.

'Because that's what he does. He comes and goes when he pleases and once he goes, I'm just an afterthought.'

'The Doctor is a genius on many subjects but he has never understood others emotions very well.' River explained.

'No I suppose he doesn't. He does have a tendency to throw away old toys and replace them with shiny, new ones' The woman said, sounding rather distance as  she was clearly thinking about something.

'You speak as though you know him. Who are you really?' River asked.

'I'm just an old, broken toy that got put out of sight and out of mind' 

The woman appeared sad for a moment but as soon as that emotion took effect it was soon replaced by a devilish grin as she looked back at River.

'Anyway, thanks for having girls night with me. Must do it again sometime!' She said before turning to leave. 

'Wait! Tell me who you are!' River shouted, at she leapt up to grab at the bars of her cell and shake them in an attempt to go after the mysterious stranger.

The rattles of the cell echoed out as the woman walked further and further out of sight, her arm up in the air waving behind her as she disappeared, leaving River in her cell wondering who the hell that woman was.


End file.
